Ethereal
E T H E R E A L Ethereal belongs to Galaxzzy, and is for the Character Trait OC Contest being held by MoonlightFantasy. Do not edit, copy, steal, or use. Thank you! A P P E A R A N C E Ethereal is a beautiful dragon. She is an elegant-looking tri-hybrid. She looks mostly like an even spread of IceWing, SeaWing, and SandWing, but there's slightly more SandWing because of some reatures and coloring. Her scales are mainly white with some scales of dark and light blues. Her underbelly is very light gray. Her wings are the style of SandWing and SeaWing, not IceWing. Her wing membranes are golden yellow, and so are her IceWing spikes on her head. She has a SandWing sail on her back when the spikes end at her neck, which is odd, but hybridization can do weird things. It is also golden yellow. On her underbelly, she has SeaWing fins that have deep blue webbing. Her tail is long and has light blue SeaWing glowscales on it. At the end is a golden yellow SandWing barb that possesses no venom. A B I L I T I E S Ethereal has none of the abilities that are unique to the three tribes she is a hybrid of. She just has general skills that a dragon would have--good flying, climbing, and she's alright at swimming. She isn't the smartest dragon to walk the continent. She also doesn't think before she speaks, so she may end up insulting someone and then feeling guilty because she can't control her mouth. She's a great jewelry maker, though! P E R S O N A L I T Y Unpredictable, boastful, '''perfectionistic.' Ethereal is an unpredictable one. You never know what she will do next. She's a bit full of herself. She likes to brag about the new things she gets or how successful her shop is--and if she keeps going on like this, who knows if her business will be so successful in the future... She is a very perfectionistic dragon. Her shop is organized neatly by color, design, type, and price. She's always on top of when something is misplaced. She is good with remembering things because she always keeps organized lists. H I S T O R Y Ethereal was hatched to her IceWing/SandWing father, Bleak, and her SeaWing/SandWing mother, Marram. She was an outgoing dragonet, and always loved perfection just as she does now. She went to Jade Mountain Academy and made some friends, but because of her sometimes pushy personality, she didn't make many. Her best friends were a small group of hybrids, and she still is friends with them now. When Ethereal finished school, she found an interest in jewelry making to pass time. It turned into a big hobby. She opened a small shop and began selling her jewelry. It became popular and successful because of both the beautiful jewels and the cleanliness and neatness. She is happy with her job and hopes that her business continues to thrive! R E L A T I O N S H I P S '''B L E A K & M A R R A M' Parents- loves them dearly! P E N G U I N, A R I S O N, & K I R I Friend group- Penguin is an IceWing/NightWing hybrid, Arison is a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid, and Kiri is a NightWing/SandWing hybrid. They have been good friends since going to Jade Mountain together, and they help Ethereal out at her jewelry shop. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (XxGalaxzzyxX) Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:SandWings Category:Hybrids